I will Rewrite the Stars
by Lalaland972
Summary: They all acted as if Serena didn't understand the consequences of her decision. But she knew the cost. She knew the future she was stripping away. She knew Rini would not be born. It was her decision to make and her future to decide. Her life was for her to live and no one else to control. Consequences be damned for the sake of her own happiness.


_AN: Thank you to all who have reviewed. I appreciate your thoughts. I don't know if I intend to do a follow up chapter because I liked the open ending idea...but who knows if I will end up being inspired to at some p_oint? _P.s. NICK, look at the end for answers to your q's. Now, please enjoy!_

_One Shot_

**I Will Rewrite the Stars**

They all acted as if Serena didn't understand the consequences of her decision. But she knew the cost. She knew the future she was stripping away. She knew Rini would not be born. It was her decision to make and her future to decide. Her life was for her to live and no one else to control. Consequences be damned for the sake of her own happiness.

It came down to such a trivial detail to most, but a pivotal one for Serena. She would no longer choose to be with a man who she loved so obviously more than he loved her. Darien Shields. She believed his love for her was real, but possibly driven by knowing the future that was shown to them. By knowing Rini, a child he adored, he came to accept his love for Serena. But he would never love her as she loved him.

She loved and accepted Darien even when he was a total jerk to her when they first met. Darien on the other hand made fun of Serena and still drove her to this day to be more princess like. He never accepted her for who she was but wanted her to be future Queen Serenity of Neo Tokyo. The identity of Serena now and who she could be was a teeter totter of power constantly throughout Serena's life since she knew her future to be.

Serena did not want it anymore. She was running empty on the love she could give out but never receive in return. His moments of affection were few and too far in-between one another. A quick peck on the cheek here and there. A quick hug of assurance when she felt down. A quick squeeze of her hand when with the sailor scouts. The moments she held onto never measured up to what she wanted or asked for from Darien. It wasn't his personality to be affectionate was his usual go to response. Serena could understand this, but in the moments they were alone, it never changed. His attention to her was short, as if he expected her to always be there. He couldn't even see her love disappear for him in front of his very eyes.

It started slowly. When Amy reunited with Greg after their long time apart. Greg and Amy were inseparable for his short visit. They were in love and everyone knew it. Not even once had Darien tried to act in such a way with Serena. Even during the time he was gone for studying medicine in America, he trips back to Japan were short and lackluster of romance despite not being together for so long.

Then, Serena's parents almost got divorced. When they worked on and successfully saved their marriage, Serena witnessed two people back fall in love with one another after 24 years of marriage. It was enviable. What they got to re-experience a second time, Serena never got to experience even once with Darien.

Serena started being more aware of her time with Darien and their ability to be a couple. It gutted her when she realized how their relationship failed to be on par with the real-life examples she witnessed with her own eyes. She basically felt like a younger sister to him.

The resentment started to grow. She would pick on little things to bicker with Darien about just to make their relationship feel alive. And they were oh so young to be having such problems. She was having a hard time believing she would have to endure this struggle with him her entire life- which would be a long one. She was almost at her breaking point.

Then there was the straw that broke the camel's back. It was such a stereo typical way for it to occur too. Darien missed her 21st birthday. He slept through it. He finished rounds at the hospital and went to his apartment to rest before meeting up. He promised Serena he would meet her out with her friends later. He never showed though. He forgot to set an alarm. She knew it was stupid, but it was always one thing after another of Darien giving her examples that he just really did not care about her. He just wanted their future, which was a long way off.

Serena was through. She informed the scouts at a meeting of her alteration to their futures. They could support her or not. They had not and attempted to dissuade her from the finality of her decision. Luna and Artemis brought up Rini's existence. Mina brought up Darien's significance as King of Neo Tokyo. Rei argued Serena would not be a successful future ruler without him. Lita asserted Serena just needed to give Darien time to change. Amy was the only one who was silent in that conversation.

Serena promised them she would become a queen who didn't need a king. If she did find someone to marry, it would not be because they made up for skills as a ruler Serena lacked. It would only be because she loved them.

She left the scouts and walked to Darien's apartment. She had been dreading the conversation she was about to have with Darien, but the future she desired propelled her forward. She could not ask Darien to change anymore. He should find someone who would be happy with who he is, and he will be happy with who they are. Him and Serena were not a good fit after all. The future was wrong. Serena would rewrite the stars.

She knocked on Darien's apartment door. She felt hopeful for her future for the first time in a long time.

_Author's Note:_

_Dark turn. Some AU from the 90s anime. I felt I owed it to my younger self to throw up one Sailor Moon Fanfic since that was all I use to write about back in the day. I am sure this is not original but felt like posting it anyways._

_NICK: Remember when you make request to another person to be sure to include a "please". I am happy to answer your questions to a certain extent. Did you read the story before asking your questions or maybe have never seen the 90s anime? Lol you asked some SUPER specific questions. Honestly I was lazy in not thinking about a lot of your questions when I wrote this. I think sometimes not knowing leaves the interpretation open to the readers. My thoughts into this one shot focused on the 90s anime portrayal of Darien. Serena would rewrite the stars (aka change her fate) by breaking up with him and no longer having the future everyone has been shown and expected to live out one day. The reason she wanted to rewrite them is laid out in the story pretty well I think? The conversation they had is open to the reader to decide based on what I wrote that preceded that conversation. I could do a part two in the future though too. I don't know right now. Lastly, the chances to love each other again is also open for the reader to decide unless I write a part two. But I think based on the title, it's likely Serena made up her mind that she was done asking Darien to love her and change and she wanted a different future for herself. Also, they are all in their 20s. Scouts/Serena are 21/22. Powers? Does it matter when it is about matters of the heart :)_


End file.
